


Final Retake

by oddstarlights



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hyerim, Kinda, Rivals to Lovers, Volleyball, Yveseul, coach yeojin, cocky jungeun, hyunwon, lipsoul, passionate jinsol, student council haseul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddstarlights/pseuds/oddstarlights
Summary: A friendly school rivalry between right-wing spiker Jinsol and libero Jungeun.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Hyunjin/Park Chaewon | Go Won
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. Rethink

**Author's Note:**

> Sooyoung, Jinsol, Haseul and Hyunjin are the same age (18). Doyeon, Chaewon, Ryujin, Yerim and Hyejoo are the same age (17). My first fic and I didn’t proofread, sorry y’all… Fic song recommendation: **Best Friend** by **Rex Orange County**

Jungeun and Doyeon are in the library, searching for their teammate and her girlfriend. ‘’Hyejoo texted me, she saved us a spot at the history section.‘’ Jungeun nods as they make their way. She has two hours of free time before she heads to the court. She could use the time very well actually. Her CSAT’s are coming up and it doesn’t hurt to study earlier than most students would.

They arrive at the history section. Jungeun gags at the sight of Hyejoo pressing kisses all over Yerim’s face. ‘’Ugh why is she so soft, can’t they do that somewhere else?‘’ Doyeon laughs awkwardly ‘’Love sure is weird huh? I think they’re cute though.‘’ 

‘’Yeah yeah, whatever. At least Hyejoo had the guts to confess. You’re hopeless when it comes to Yoojung.‘’ Doyeon rolls her eyes in annoyance as they walk towards the younger couple. Jungeun’s right, she is hopeless when it comes to Yoojung. She hopes that one day she will be able to show off the affection with someone as her two friends.

‘’Hello there disgusting lovebirds.‘’ Yerim pouts and Hyejoo doesn’t even bother to look up as she’s still staring at her adorable girlfriend. They sit down and start discussing the mail they got from their coach. The coach wants to speak to the team before practice. ‘’It’s probably about the team line-up. Yerim told me Ryujin fell down harsh after they went skateboarding. She can’t even walk right now.‘’

Jungeun and Doyeon give each other a look of surprise. ‘’But she’s the captain, she can’t be injured.‘’ Doyeon is slightly worried, but a certain someone sees this as an opportunity. They continue their talk until Doyeon, Yerim and Hyejoo leave for their classes. 

Yeah it kinda sucks that the students from her own year don’t wanna be around her. Jungeun is well loved by the teachers, she has the highest grades from her class and shows genuine interest in most subjects. 

The other students however, are not that fond of her. She’s cocky, greedy and thinks she’s above everyone. She can’t help it. Before her parents died, they told her to get into the top of her class. No matter what it takes… and so she does.

Jungeun stays behind to study some more. She doesn’t notice Jinsol entering the history section. Jinsol is carrying many books and puts them loudly on the table, making the brunette startled.

She was about to yell at the person for making so much noise. She realises it’s Jinsol and decides to go through with that plan. She snaps, ‘’Do you really need to be that fucking loud? I’m trying to study here.‘’ 

Jinsol does her signature eyebrow raise, but doesn’t say anything. For some reason her heart starts beating faster at the sight of it. 

_Stop feeling so weird Jungie, you’re better than her. Better grades AND better at volleyball. Just not as pretty, I mean Jinsol always looks so cu-_

She shakes her head to get rid of the thoughts. She doesn’t like Jinsol and certainly not in that way. Right? She never showed interest in dating, let alone dating a girl. 

Jungeun calls out her name, but the taller doesn't bother. She hates being ignored and Jinsol knows that. She probably does it on purpose. Their relationship is complicated. Is there even a relationship? They barely talk to each other. It’s mostly making certain expressions and faces to each other.

They keep stealing glances of each other until Jinsol gets up. 

_Why is she leaving? Oh right, volleyball._

Jungeun packs up in a rush and tries to catch up with her. The taller startles her once again.

_Why is she standing in the hallway? Has she been waiting for me to finish packing?_

She tries to act cool and walks right past Jinsol, not sparing a single glance. Jinsol however watches until she’s out of sight.

_Why is this girl so confusing?_

-

Jungeun’s already in her sportswear by the time their right-wing spiker walks in. They make eye contact one last time, before Jinsol joins Sooyoung and Hyunjin in their conversation. They’re laughing about something and the brunette can’t help but feel annoyed.

_How come she never bothers to talk to me? Whatever._

Her thoughts get interrupted as their coach raises her voice. At first, her voice was unexpectedly loud. Coach Im Yeojin is shorter and younger than all of the team members, but she definitely has a loud voice… and a bit of an attitude. Despite all of that, coach Im is a tactical genius and is very valuable to the team.

The team sits down and focuses their attention on coach Im. ‘’As you guys may have heard, our captain Ryujin decided to be irresponsible and fell with her skateboard down a flight of stairs. The season’s not over yet, so we’re looking for a new and/or temporarily captain.‘’

Jungeun smirks.

_This is perfect. Kim Jungeun: top student, ace libero AND captain of the winning volleyball team._

The thought of it, makes her feel good. With a resume like that, top universities will definitely offer scholarships.

Jinsol’s eyes light up. This is a great opportunity. Being the captain of the team has many advantages, but the pressure is a lot. Not only are you expected to lead your team to victory, she also has to take AND pass the CSAT’s. Nonetheless, she wants to give it a shot.

‘’So… hands up if you want to become the new captain of the team.‘’ Jungeun lifts her arm as some members go ‘’Ohhh!‘’ and start to clap. She looks to her right to the only other teammate lifting up her arm. She locks eyes with Jinsol.

_Of course it’s her._

-

Jinsol runs up the stairs and lets herself fall on the bed. The CSAT’s are coming up, but all she can think about is the announcement her coach made yesterday. The volleyball team is looking for a new captain and she’s determined to get the title. 

As a captain, you can increase the chances to get a scholarship at a top university. Her grades aren’t that bad, but she prefers volleyball over studying. Her cousins all got into top universities. Though her parents don’t pressure her into having to achieve the same, she can’t help but feel sad at the thought of disappointing her family.

She tries to focus on the books in front of her, but gives up after what seems like three hours (it was actually just one hour). She can’t concentrate, so she might as well go to the court and work on her game. She puts on her sportswear and rushes downstairs. ‘’Mom, I’m going to practice now. See you later.‘’ She’s gone before her mother can ask her about her day at school.

She arrives at the court and unexpectedly finds her teammate Hyejoo there. ‘’What are you doing here Jinsol, shouldn't you be studying for your CSAT’s like the others?‘’

Jinsol shrugs ‘’Why study when you can train harder to get that captain’s title?‘’ Hyejoo laughs it off. She’s concerned for her, but everyone knows you can’t change Jinsol’s mind once she’s determined. She respects Jinsol’s passion though, it’s kinda admirable.

‘’And what are you doing here Hyejoo? Since when do you practice in your free time?‘’ Hyejoo looks at her watch, ‘’I’m not. I’m waiting for Yerim to finish her council meeting thing, so that we can walk home together.‘’ Jungeun looks at her with a disgusted face. ‘’Ew, whipped much? Can you at least set up the ball for me so that I can practice spiking? Until Yerim arrives of course.‘’

They train together for 30 minutes until someone enters the court. To Jinsol’s surprise, it was Jungeun walking in and not Yerim. ‘’Doing extra practice Jinsol? You’ll need it if you want to beat me to getting the captain’s title. You’re nowhere near my level‘’ Jinsol was about to say something, when coach Im entered the court. ‘’Why are you three here? There is no practice today. I’ll close the court in 10 minutes, so pack your stuff and go.‘’

‘’Yes, coach Im.‘’ Hyejoo’s phone rings and waves a quick goodbye before running off. Must be Yerim. Jinsol starts to walk as Jungeun speaks up, ‘’You know, I’ve always wondered. Why do you ignore me most of the time? Is my existence not worth your time? Is it because you’re jealous of my grades and volleyball skills?‘’

She’s tired, but it seems that this little demon has decided to ruin her day. She’s looking at her with an expression Jungeun has never seen before. ‘’I’ve never been mean to you. You being hungry for attention, isn’t my problem. Maybe if you stopped being mean (and stopped staring), I would actually consider to really get to know you.‘’

She turns around once more and leaves, missing the surprised and slightly hurt expression on the brunette’s face.

-

One morning on their way to school, Chaewon is listening attentively to her girlfriend’s rambling. ‘’I really don’t know what to do anymore. Our CSAT’s are coming up and Sol has been spending more time on the court than on studying. It’s been a week already. She normally isn’t like this, something triggered her. Not becoming the captain isn’t the end of the world, she is still a top player among her age group. Why is she so stubbo-‘’ 

Chaewon grabs Hyunjin’s hand and squeezes it. ‘’Babe go talk to her and bring Sooyoung along too. And maybe ask Sooyoung’s girlfriend to talk to her. Haseul is the student council president after all. Don’t stress about it too much, you have your CSAT’s remember? Let’s ask them later okay? I’m sure they’re willing to help.‘’

She kisses Chaewon on her forehead. ‘’You always know to say the right thing to calm me down. Thank you babe, love you.‘’ The wind blows as it’s getting chillier. Hyunjin takes off her volleyball jacket and puts it on her girlfriend. She smiles and kisses her back on the cheek, ‘’No problem, love you too.‘’

-

Hyunjin has already informed Sooyoung and Haseul about their plan. The three of them drag Jinsol to a nearby cafe and she’s annoyed, to say the least. She knows what this is about. It’s about her spending too much time and energy on volleyball (and Jungeun). It’s probably also about her barely making time to hang out and study. 

Haseul speaks up. ‘’Look Jinsol... I get that you want a top scholarship, but you won’t even get offered one if you fail your CSAT’s.‘’ Sooyoung adds ‘’You’re one of the top players in the team Sol. Well not much better than me, but anywa-‘’

Hyunjin cuts her off and sighs ‘’We’re your best friends Sol. We want to graduate together with you. You’re too caught up in this captain thing with Jungeun. Don’t let her attitude get to you, you’re better than this.‘’

Jinsol looks at her friends’ faces, they look genuinely worried. Is she taking this too far? She wants to graduate with them too. Graduating should be her top priority. ‘’You guys are right, I shouldn’t let Jungeun’s attitude get to me. From now on I’ll focus more on studying.‘’

Right… Jungeun’s attitude is the only problem here..?


	2. Reconsider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished chapter 2 faster than I thought I would. Chapter 3 will probably take longer as I’m also writing a new hyerim fic/series. Enjoy and thanks for the support!

Jinsol stretches her arms and yawns. It’s been a while since she had a study session with her friends. She’s tired, but feels satisfied and proud of herself. Math is her best subject and she’s confident she’ll score above average. Languages however, isn’t her thing. 

National Language and English? A. Disaster. When it comes to National Language, the speech, writing and grammar parts of the test usually go well. The problem lies with the reading and literature parts. Literature is boring, she prefers to read about historical events. Or animals. Especially birds.

They decide to pack up and call it a day. Hyunjin feels good. It seems they got Jinsol back on track, though she can’t help but worry. Jungeun and her words seem to influence her a lot and she doesn’t understand why. Sure, they’re rivals in both school grades and volleyball, but their personalities are just too different.

Jinsol has a kind heart. People mostly judge her on her grades and sports skills, but she’s more than that. Her own performance expectations are too high, breaking her confidence and self-esteem along the way. 

Despite that, she’s the biggest dork Hyunjin knows.

_Gosh, she’s such a nerd at times._

Hyunjin thinks back at the time she and Sooyoung had a sleepover at Jinsol’s house. She really made them stay up all night just to watch her finish the brand new Gundam set she got.

Haseul interrupts her thoughts as they walk out the door, ‘’Why are you smiling like that? What are you thinking of Hyunjin?‘’

‘’Oh nothing, just thinking of the many sleepovers I had with Soo and Sol.‘’ Haseul goes ‘’Aww‘’ while Sooyoung bumps her shoulder in a playful way. And of course, Jinsol falls down while trying to hug her friends, dragging them with her.

They continue to talk about everything and nothing as they make their way home. Jungeun has been watching the situation for a while now. She isn’t stalking Jinsol, she just somehow ended up studying in the same cafe.

-

Two weeks have gone by. Everyone has been studying hard for the big day, while also juggling other responsibilities. Jinsol has been spending more time on studying than extra practice and a certain someone noticed this.

_Has she forgotten that she offered herself to be the new captain?_

It’s not that she misses her or anything, it’s just that she was used to seeing Jinsol doing extra practice on the court. They would have their traditional quarrel (if she’s not ignoring Jungeun), but would always end up training together.

They bring out the best in each other. Jinsol practicing her spiking, while Jungeun tries to defend it. Even though they’re rivals, their teamwork is on a level where they don't even have to talk to each other. They only have to spare one glance, before carrying out a new strategy.

_Why are you so upset about this? Why do you even care?_

Jungeun scolds herself for letting the girl take over her mind again. She thinks about Jinsol a lot lately. When she’s studying. When she’s practicing. Even now, while she’s on her way to school by bus.

_Maybe I’m just that lonely, that I’m willing to make anybody my friend. Maybe it’s because she accepts my attitude, no matter how mean I am._

She wonders if Jinsol thinks about her as much as she thinks about Jinsol.

She arrives at the place that seems to be more chaotic than usual. You have the people who aren’t stressing at all, conversing and laughing as if it’s a normal day. And then you have the people who are stressing themselves out, trying to study some more last minute. Let’s not forget about all the people standing outside. Parents, siblings, journalists, photographers.

Jungeun is neither. She’s confident she’ll do well as studying somehow always went with more ease for her, compared to others. On the other hand, she doesn’t think any of these people would bother to do small talk with her.

She puts on her earphones and tries to shut herself off from the world.

_Relax Jungeun, you got this. Get a good scholarship, pay off your parents’ debt and bring food to the table._

The school bell rings and the students rush out. Jungeun sits down at one of the desks and takes out her pen when she realises she forgot her calculator.

_Shit I live too far away to make it back in time within the 20 minutes break time._

Jinsol sees her stressing out, but the teacher demands attention before she can ask her if she’s okay.

‘’You have 80 minutes to finish 45 questions. You can score a total of 100 points. Good luck with National Language. You can start… now.‘’

_Alright, let’s do this._

The teacher announces their time is up as they gather the test papers. Jungeun’s still being restless, so Jinsol decides to approach her. ‘’Why are you being so restless? Is something wrong?‘’ She’s annoyed but decides to reply anyway, ‘’I forgot my damn calculator. I live too far away to get it and make it back in time.‘’

She sees Jinsol searching for something in her backpack. ‘’Here you can borrow mine, I always bring an extra calculator.‘’ She smiles in relieve, looking like a kid who received some ice cream.

Jinsol’s looking at her with a smile.

_Jungeun actually looks cute when she smiles, she should do it more often. Wait, what?_

She gives her a genuine smile and a ‘thank you’ before walking off.

They finish their last test at 17:40. Everyone is tired, but relieved that the big day is finally over. Students are conversing in the hallway. Some are relieved the day is over and some are angry at the difficulty of the questions. (Irl I’m mostly doing the latter lmao)

Jinsol is talking to her friends, when she spots Jungeun walking towards the door. She yells her name as she’s running towards her. Sooyoung and Hyunjin give each other the look. She catches up to her. ‘’So how did Math go? Any problems with my calculator?‘’ 

She reaches out for her bag and gives the calculator back to Jinsol, ‘’Math went well, I’m pretty sure I aced all the subjects like I always do and the calculator worked just fine. Thanks again, for letting me borrow it.‘’ she says with a smirk.

_The cocky smile is back huh, too bad._

‘’I have no doubt you aced it, anyways… you’re welcome.‘’ she says with a bit of a disappointed smile. Jinsol walks away.

_Maybe I shouldn’t have bragged about me acing all the subjects._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC/twt: oec_starlight  
> There will be a bigger timeskip in the next chapter.. I’ll also try to add more of the side characters in the next chapter. Still contemplating whether or not I should add another chapter or not.


	3. Retake - pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in doubt whether to delete this fic or not. I was in the middle of writing what was supposed to be the last chapter, but felt it was too much so I decided to split it into two parts. My writing style in this chapter may feel different from the previous chapters. Anyways, happy reading!

After weeks of waiting, the CSAT results are finally here. The week went by fairly quickly, as the team was able to spend more time on training after the CSAT’s ended.

At home, Jungeun impatiently waits for the redeeming call. She normally isn’t this nervous, but this is important for her future. Even though she loves volleyball, she never actually had plans to go make a career in sports. In the long run, a less physical focused job would be better for her.

The phone rings. She grabs it with slightly trembling hands and picks up, ‘’Hello this is the principal of Blockberry High. Am I speaking with Kim Jungeun?‘’ She nods even though he can’t see it. ‘’Yes, this is Kim Jungeun.‘’

‘’Congratulations. As expected of the school’s top student, you passed the CSAT’s and will graduate with the highest score out of all the students!‘’ Jungeun couldn’t be more happy. ‘’Thank you, sir.‘’ She hangs up and buries herself in her pillow. I made it mom and dad.

Meanwhile Jinsol receives less positive news. She kicks the clothing that she left on the floor out of frustration, hitting her toes against the desk in the process.

‘’I’m sorry to inform you that you failed the CSAT’s by one subject. You can still pass the CSAT’s by retaking the English exam since you’re only five points short.’’

_I don’t know what’s worse, failing the CSAT’s by five points or Jungeun becoming the captain._

-

Sadly for Jinsol, the semi-final of the regional volleyball championship is coming right up. Which means she has to put her textbooks aside for now and focus on the game. A very important game... with a new team captain that’s not too fond of her.

_Great._

Whistling on her way to the court, the soon to be captain couldn’t feel more confident. They’ve been training without an official captain for a while now (thanks to Ryujin). Fortunately that wasn’t a big problem. Sports championships always take a short break before and on the day of the CSAT’s anyway.

Ryujin can walk without crutches now, but her legs are still too unstable to run and jump around safely. She’s currently discussing a new tactic with coach Im (like a good captain would). She may be one of the youngest on the team, but her skills and mature attitude make her an outstanding leader.

Sooyoung, Jinsol and Hyunjin are the first to arrive at the court. The moment she spots the injured captain, Hyunjin dashes forward and gives her the biggest hug. Because of Ryujin’s injury and all the studying, the two barely had time to hang out together with Yerim.

Jungeun, Doyeon and Hyejoo arrive a couple minutes later. Coach Im blows her whistle, interrupting all small talks.

‘’A very important game is coming up. Because of the break that took place, we’ll be having some extra practice to get back in top shape. With that, I would like to announce the new captain of the team, Kim Jungeun.’’

Jungeun jumps up and walks towards the coach. Ryujin hands her the captain’s armband and looks at her team. ‘’The doctor said it’s still not safe for me to play so from now on, Jungeun is your captain. No matter what relationship you have with her off court, it’s not valid on court. You will follow her orders, as she earned the position rightfully.’’

After sharing the new tactic, coach Im blows the whistle once again. They finish training after two hours. Hyunjin, Ryujin and Hyejoo walk out together. They can’t help but smile when they see their girlfriends waiting for them in the hallway.

**Hyunjin, Ryujin and Yerim go way back. Childhood friends, attending the same schools through the years. To outsiders they seem like an odd combination, but they’re a good fit. Hyunjin, the oldest and protective friend. Ryujin, the bold and rebellious one. And Yerim, the youngest and the sunshine of the group.**

**There was a time when other students made fun of Yerim. ‘’How can a boring good girl be friends with ‘athlete goddess’ Hyunjin and ‘it girl’ Ryujin?’’ Of course, that triggered the protective and short temper of the two oldest.**

**With help of a volleyball teammate named Hyejoo, they were able to teach those bullies a lesson. No one dared to talk bad about Yerim ever again. This was also the day Yerim and Hyejoo first met. Before they knew it, things changed for the better.**

**Yes it’s true, polar opposites do attract. While her friends were still handling some business with those bullies, Hyejoo approached Yerim. Unlike the scary image she earned since her first day of school, the taller made sure to help and take care of her.**

**Yerim heard the rumours, but Hyejoo proved otherwise that day. She was patient and kept a respectful distance. The girl in all-black even gave Yerim her jacket. The moment was kinda awkward and cute, but most importantly: there was no judgement. That moment just felt right, even if the students around them were gossiping. Time passed, but they didn’t make things official until that one evening.**

**It was their weekly game night and as usual, Yerim dropped by with some snacks. It was when she lost to Hyejoo for the fifth time, that she dramatically laid on the floor with a big sigh. The taller shook her head and smiled in defeat. She joins Yerim and lies down next to her, shoulder length.**

**Feelings of nervousness and longing were in the air. Hyejoo is tired of procrastinating and leans on her arm, taking a deep sigh. Yerim who still has her eyes closed, suddenly feels a soft pair of lips on hers. Their lips part after two seconds, making them sit up straight in a daze. The confidence Hyejoo had seconds ago, is now gone.**

**A ray of sunset light hits their upper bodies. Yerim, who has been watching her the entire time, places her hands on Hyejoo’s nape and pulls her into another kiss. The kiss is interrupted by giggles, but Hyejoo prolongs the moment by pulling their bodies even closer. Starting to get out of breath, the brunette bites her friend’s lower lip and they part.**

**Shortly after, the two made it official. Yerim was also the one to introduce her best friends to their now girlfriends, Chaewon and Chaeryeong. They were in the same class and needed a place to work on their history project. It just so happened that her friends had free seats at their table.**

**Chaeryeong immediately hit it off pretty well with Ryujin. It didn’t take long for Chaeryeong to drop her homework, in order to get to know the latter more. The complete opposite was the case with Hyunjin and Chaewon.**

**There was this weird tension between them. They only met moments ago, yet they were already at each other’s throat. The new group of friends found it suspicious and it even made them uncomfortable at times.**

**This all changed at one of the school’s parties. The two couples once again had enough of their useless bickering and decided to ditch them for some more fun. After an hour or so, Ryujin and Yerim started to get worried and decided to take a look around.**

**After passing by many classrooms, they follow the sound of screeching tables. Their expressions of worry were soon replaced with shock, shortly followed by giggles. Chaewon was sitting on one of the desks, hands tightly wrapped around Hyunjin’s neck. Too busy noticing their friends’ presence, they finally express their pent up (apparently sexual) frustration. Ryujin and Yerim leave the scene and lock eyes, bursting out in giggles. It all made sense to them now.**

-

Jinsol is the last to leave the court. Practice didn’t go that well for her. The new captain sure had a lot to point out, as expected and as deserved. She has a lot on her mind right now and waited for the others to leave. She takes a deep breath.

After ten minutes, her mind finally calmed down. She grabs her bag and makes her way to the changing rooms. She throws her bag through the room, getting a gasp in return. Jinsol turns around to a surprised Jungeun, curled up playing on her phone.

‘’Oh, I thought you already left cap.‘’ she says while turning her back on her. ‘’Right back at you.‘’ Jinsol chuckles. ‘’You seemed off today Jinsol, I expect you to level up your game upcoming Sunday.‘’

Jinsol hums in confirmation as she takes off her shirt. Jungeun’s face becomes red and gulps at the sight.

_Fuck, she’s hot._

Jungeun continues to stare. Watching sweat fall down from her neck, down to her muscular and toned back. Her eyes go up and down until Jinsol turns back around, smirking with her eyebrows raised. ‘’Staring won’t get you anywhere, Jungeun.‘’

With her face even redder than before and struggling to maintain eye contact, she responds. ‘’W-what do you mean, g-get me anywhere?‘’ Jinsol laughs, putting on her school shirt and tie. Jungeun starts to panic even more, turning away swiftly as Jinsol takes off her trousers and puts back on her skirt.

Jinsol packs her things and throws a wink to the still speechless girl. ‘’You can come and get some once you’ve fixed that attitude of yours.‘’ She leaves the room and Jungeun finally lets out her breath, still processing what just happened.

_Did she just… suggest I should get some? G-get some with J-jinsol?_

Jungeun shakes her head in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts. It doesn’t work.

-

The day of the semi-final is finally here. The court is packed with supporters. Haseul, Chaewon, Chaeryeong and Yerim are sitting in the front row. Even though Ryujin isn’t able to play, she still joins her team in the changing rooms.

The team discusses their tactic one last time, before giving each player their moment of rest. The changing room calms down. Everyone’s feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Jinsol casually looks around until her eyes meet those of Jungeun.

Things definitely changed after their little conversation. Jungeun somehow managed to put more distance between them, holding back on the cocky and selfish remarks. At this moment however, neither of them are breaking eye contact. The captain’s eyes fall to Jinsol’s lips and back up to her eyes. They both gulp, before eventually breaking the gaze.

The crowd starts to roar, signaling the teams to finally enter the court. Blockberry High enters the court with Jungeun up front. Adrenaline rushes through their bodies. Sooyoung’s nerves wash away as she spots her girlfriend Haseul jumping and waving in an embarrassing yet cute manner.

_She looks adorably tiny in my sweater. It’s way too big for her._

After formally greeting the guest team, the players of Blockberry High move to their positions. The front row from left to right consists of: opposite Sooyoung, middle blocker Doyeon and right-wing spiker Jinsol. The back row from left to right consists of: left-wing spiker Hyunjin, libero Jungeun and setter Hyejoo.

The first round goes by fairly easy. The home team is on a roll with Jinsol and Hyunjin scoring most points. The second round however, is less easy. The team took the first round for granted, which made them feel more confident and therefore less observant. It concludes with them losing the second round.

Coach Im addresses the team on their amateur mindset, with the captain getting most of the blame. They start the third round frustrated. It seems like the game is going on forever, currently losing with 18-20. The team isn’t in sync anymore and everyone is doing whatever.

Coach Im asks for a time-out. Jungeun attempts to scold them and to remind them of their tactic, which they're supposed to carry out together. When she focuses her speech on Jinsol, the conversation gets out of hand. The topic suddenly changes from team tactic to (very) personal frustrations.

They were about to go head to head, but Hyunjin and Ryujin luckily managed to separate them. The luck doesn’t last long. The guest team carries out a killer attack, spiking the ball near Jinsol. The latter is still angry at the captain, letting her make a decision she’ll definitely regret.

Jinsol, who's letting Jungeun get to her head (exactly what Hyunjin was afraid of), decides to try to get on the captain’s nerves and purposely doesn’t block the ball. She immediately regrets the decision and watches Jungeun collapse on the floor.

Things suddenly go too fast for Jinsol, who’s still frozen in place. Jungeun is laying on the ground, visibly in pain. The referee blows the whistle, gathering the two coaches. After discussing things through, he blows the whistle one last time and declares it a win for the guest team as the home team has too few players available.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC/twt: oec_starlight
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed chapter 3. Feedback is always appreciated! As you can see, there’s more of the side characters in this chapter. I’m planning on giving you guys some soft lipsoul in the last one. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> CC/twt: oec_starlight  
> My first fic, please go easy on me lmao =ㅅ= Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
